The Video
by DannyFan66
Summary: A one-shot birthday gift to Grimmlock47...Niles does something that really hurts CC's feelings...will she forgive him...can she forgive him...and what will he have to do to prove himself? Let me know what you think - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if I had my choice…

A/N: In answer to a Birthday request from Grimmlock47… Niles is to do something that truly hurts CC's feelings and she's supposed to have a very hard time forgiving him. It's not my forte but I did my best. Happy Birthday Grimm (a little late) - D

**The Video**

Niles moved briskly through his day tidying, cooking and dusting. Sometimes doing nothing and making it look difficult. He was a master at his job…even when it was just watching the soaps with Fran. He zipped into the office to vacuum now that Max and CC had headed out to the theatre. As he ran the vacuum under the little green sofa he felt it come in contact with something. He switched off the machine and knelt down to retrieve whatever it was. "Hello…now what do we have here?" Niles pulled out a video tape labeled 'CC Babcock'. "I hope this isn't something Mr. Sheffield needs this afternoon. Niles slipped the video into the player and waited. What appeared before him nearly knocked him over. It was CC and it seemed to be fairly recent. He stood amazed and listened.

"I'm CC Babcock…wait do I have to give my last name? It's kind of a give-away as to my profession…" CC asked the camera.

A voice spoke from somewhere off screen. "Not at all…you can just use your first name or make up a name."

"Oh…Ok…can we start again?" CC asked.

The voice responded. "You just go when you're ready. We can edit the tape later."

CC blew out a breath. "I can't believe it." Niles smirked and rubbed his hands together. "It's like Christmas came early." Niles popped the tape out so he wouldn't be caught watching it and decided that he was due for a little break. He headed up to his room, put the video into his VCR and lay back on his bed with a note pad in hand. "This will give me ammunition for the rest of the year." His eyes practically glowed.

The tape started where it had left off. "I'm Claire. I'm…" CC sighed. "Thirty six years old and I've never been married. Actually, I've only been in love once, really."

CC suddenly looked very pensive. "I can't wait to hear this…" Niles said to his empty room.

"I see him every day, but he never really notices me." CC begins.

Niles rolls his eyes. "Mr. Sheffield…of course."

"At least, he doesn't notice me the way I'd like him too. He's the most amazing man I've ever known. Handsome, intelligent, witty…he takes my breath away. But, I've been there, day after day and year after year and nothing. So…I think it's time I moved on. Alright, all you lucky men out there here's how you woo me…" CC tossed out her sultry laugh and Niles felt his insides twitch a little.

"Alright, Babs…lay it on me." Niles' most evil smirk crossed his face as his pen moved across the page.

* * *

Later that afternoon when Max and CC returned from the theatre Niles met them at the door as always. "Good afternoon, Sir. How was the theatre?"

"Very good, Niles, thank you. Were there any calls?" Max asked as Niles took his coat.

Niles turned to hang Max's coat in the closet. "They're on your desk. Good afternoon, Miss Babcock." Niles tossed as he took CC's coat and hung it in the closet as well. "Would you like some tea?"

CC and Max both frowned a bit. "Uhm…yes, Niles, that would be great." CC followed Max into the office still wondering what all that was about.

Niles brought in their tea in rather short order and handed something to CC. "Miss Babcock, I believe this is yours?"

"What's that, Benson?" CC tossed before looking up and spying the video. "Uhm…yeah. Why do you have it?"

Niles moved back to the tea tray and started serving. "I was vacuuming and found it under the sofa."

Max laughed lightly. "Oh, sorry, Old Man. It's just the idea that you were actually vacuuming under the sofa…caught me off guard."

"Very funny, Sir." Niles made a face and handed Max his tea and cookies. "I hope you didn't need it this morning at the theatre." Niles offered as he took CC her tea.

"Oh…you mean you didn' t look at it?" CC asked with a tone of relief in her voice.

Niles feigned offense. "Miss Babcock, that video is clearly labeled CC Babcock. Why would I look at something that is so very clearly yours?"

"Because you're a nosey old yenta." CC laughed and Max actually joined in a bit before clearing his throat.

Niles sighed heavily. "If there's nothing else, Sir, I'll see to dinner." Max nodded. "Will you be joining us this evening, Miss Babcock?"

CC answered without looking up. "Uhm…yeah…"

"Very good." Niles smirked knowingly and left the office.

* * *

When everyone made their way into the dining room Niles was already standing at the buffet. "Hey, Niles, what's for dinner?"

"Good evening, Miss Fine. I've prepared Mushroom Risotto this evening." The words were barely out of Niles' mouth when CC stopped short of her chair.

"Uh…Niles…you know the kids don't really like that, right?" Fran responded.

Niles smiled at her. "Miss Fine, I'm well aware of the children's likes and dislikes. They ate their dinner a half an hour ago in the kitchen."

"Why's that, Niles?" Max turned and asked.

Niles put down Maxwell's plate. "They all had a lot of homework and wanted some good old fashioned junk food. So, I made them their favorite and then I made this."

Niles showed Max the bottle of wine he'd chosen to accompany the meal. Max nodded and Niles poured. "Wine, Miss Babcock?"

"Oh, yes, thanks Niles. This risotto is fabulous. Where did you get the recipe?" CC asked genuinely.

Niles turned and poured Fran's glass of wine. "It's my own recipe. I never found one I was especially happy with."

* * *

That night, about an hour after CC arrived home a messenger rang her bell. "Yes…what is it?" CC asked curtly.

"I have a delivery for CC Babcock." The man held out a box. "Sign here, please." CC signed at the X and tried to offer the boy a tip. "Oh, no thanks, Miss…the sender took care of the tip already."

CC laughed. "Well, that's honesty. Here take it anyway."

"Oh no, Miss. He assured me he'd find out and have my head. He's a very generous tipper and I don't want to lose his business. Thanks anyway. Have a nice night."

CC closed the door and carried the box to the counter that separated her kitchen from her living room. "No note. I wonder what the hell it is?" CC opened the box. It was three single serving containers of…something. "What the hell?" CC found the note.

Dear Miss Babcock,

There was quite a bit of left over Risotto, so I thought since you seemed to enjoy it so much I'd pack some up for you. You left before I had the chance to give it to you. You can refrigerate for a week or freeze them for a month. I've included the heating instructions. Enjoy!

Niles.

"Well if that isn't the sweetest…" CC stopped herself. "What the hell?"

* * *

The next day it was more of the same with Niles' new found kindness. While he and CC continued with their barbs and name calling. It went on like that for more than two weeks. They'd share their usual banter and then Niles would do something covertly nice. Not so anyone would really notice. It was more or less just some little thing to make CC's day easier. Or maybe he'd add something special to her coffee or her tea, if she'd had a difficult day. Could be something as small as him buying her favorite cookies, or reminding her to wear her gloves or scarf because the temperature had dropped suddenly. Just enough that CC couldn't help but notice he seemed to be going out of his way to be nice to her. Treat her special. It was damned confusing.

After the first few days it was confusing Niles as well. He started to enjoy his little gestures and treats. Looked forward to her reactions to them, the smile they would bring to her face, making it appear softer, more feminine. Niles couldn't help but look for more and better ways to make CC Babcock feel like she was special, important…loved. Then he needed a date to a friend's wedding and he thought. _"That's the night I spring the trap."_

"Are you ready, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked softly as she opened the door.

CC stood dumb and just looked at him. There he stood in his best tuxedo, boutonniere pinned to his lapel and a polite smile on his face. "Uhm…I just have to fix my face…then we can head out." CC didn't move…she just waited for some comment to fly about 'why put in the effort, it's useless, we don't have enough time' with regards to fixing her face.

"You look beautiful." Niles stepped in and closed the door as she still stood in shock of his non-zinger-compliment response.

"What?" CC couldn't stop it from slipping from her mouth.

Niles laughed lightly. "I said you look beautiful. I certainly hope you don't out shine the bride. Richard will be most distressed."

"Richard?" CC asked as she moved to the foyer mirror to 'fix her face'.

Niles sat on the arm of the sofa. "He's the groom. We were at school together. He's really a lucky man. Cheryl is just a lovely girl."

"Geez, Niles, if you and this Richard were at school together she'd better be well older than a girl or he'll be arrested." CC dropped her lipstick into her purse and turned to take her zinger.

Niles just smiled. "Stunning, as always." Niles held up her wrap and she turned for him to drape it across her shoulders. He ran his hands slowly down her arms. "Well, Richard did always prefer his ladies a bit younger than I."

"Really?" CC turned to face him not realizing how close they were standing. "How so?"

Their eyes locked. "Well, I prefer a strong, mature woman. Who isn't afraid to take what she wants." Niles couldn't help but notice CC shiver a bit or his reaction to it. "We'd better go have that drink or we'll be late to the wedding."

As they made their way down to the town car Niles let his thoughts run in his head. _"What's happening to me? This was supposed to be the best prank ever. Why do I feel like this?"_

* * *

At the wedding Niles' feelings only became more and more evident to him. But it wasn't until Cheryl and Richard stopped at Niles and CC's table. "Richard…Cheryl…" Niles stood up to greet his friends. "This is CC Babcock." CC stood and extended her hand.

"We're hugger's around here, CC." Cheryl pulled CC awkwardly into a hug. "You hang on to him, you hear. No one will ever make you as happy." CC smiled oddly at Cheryl when they pulled back from their hug.

Richard winked at his new bride. "Niles…would it be alright if I had a dance with your lady?"

"Uhm…" Niles wasn't sure which statement to respond to.

"I'd be honored." CC took Richard's hand and he led her to the floor.

Cheryl just dropped a look at Niles. "Come on, Woman…share and share a like." Niles walked Cheryl to the dance floor.

"So, Niles…" Cheryl started. "How long have you been in love with this woman?"

Niles frowned at his friend. "Cheryl, I'm barely civil with that woman. Let alone in love."

"That's complete bullshit, Niles. I've known you too well for too long to buy it." Cheryl looked him dead in the eye. "She's in love with you too. I just don't get you Brits. It took Richie nearly a year to hold my hand. It's no small wonder we're only just getting married. Don't waste anymore time, Niles." Niles couldn't help but let his eyes move to where CC danced with his friend. Nor could he keep the knowing smile from crossing his face.

"Well, Miss Babcock, I don't know what you've done…but I've never seen Niles so happy." Richard offered as he moved CC around the dance floor.

CC smiled politely at him. "I'm sorry, Richard, I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Well, I don't suppose it's a secret really." Richard looked over at Niles and Cheryl. "Niles introduced Cheryl and me about six years ago. A friend had introduced them, thinking they'd hit it off. At first I wasn't sure why. She's an investment banker and Niles is a butler. She's from a very wealthy family and Niles is from a family in service. Then I realized. Niles is one of the best men I've ever met. He was the top of our class at Eton and graduated with honors from Oxford. Cheryl's smart, witty, beautiful, a very strong and out spoken women, and exactly his type."

"Exactly his type?" CC asked as she glanced at Niles and Cheryl dancing not far away.

"Well, look at her. You can't tell me you haven't seen the similarities." Richard laughed lightly. "She's tall, slender, blonde, voluptuous, and has pale blue eyes. Hell, CC…you could be twins."

"So, Cheryl met the fabulously handsome and wealthy Richard Jefferson and was what…swept off her feet?" CC hoped to take the focus off herself.

Richard laughed loudly this time. "Hardly. She hated me at first. She was really quite taken with Niles. But, there was something holding him back. All he'd ever tell me about it was he couldn't give his heart to Cheryl because he'd already given it away."

"Katherine…I've heard stories about her." CC offered as partial explanation.

Richard frowned. "The Sheffield's housekeeper? Oh God, no. That's just something he tells people…she's like a cover up of sorts. So he never really has to explain himself."

"Uhm…you don't mean like a beard?" CC asked cautiously.

Richard had to stop dancing as he doubled over in laughter. "Niles?" Richard shook his head. "My dear Miss Babcock...I thought I'd heard everything…but no one has ever accused Niles of being gay…that's rich. If he's hiding that then he's gone to great extremes to do so."

At this awkward point in the conversation the song had ended and Niles and Cheryl made their way to where CC and Richard were standing.

"Richard…" Niles started. "I know Babs is a remarkable dancer…so why are you laughing?"

Richard smiled at his good friend and clapped him on the back. "I'm sure you'll clear it up sooner or later, Niles. I'd aim for sooner." Richard winked at him.

Cheryl and Richard excused themselves and Niles looked at CC. "What in the hell did you do to him?"

"He was telling me an old story about you and well I asked a silly question and it made him laugh…a lot." CC prayed that would be enough for him.

Niles frowned at her, but decided he'd let it lie. "Come on, Babcock…let's show these people how to dance."

They danced together the rest of the night. They laughed and told stories and practically doted on each other. It was like no other couple in love. Only this was Niles and CC…they weren't in love…were they? And what would this mean for Niles' big prank to end all pranks? Or CC's theory that Socialites and servants don't mix. Well, truth be told, Niles didn't feel much like continuing with the prank to beat all pranks and CC didn't much care about her theories anymore. All they really cared about now, this night at this moment was each other and how much closer they'd gotten in the past few weeks. How much closer they'd gotten in the last few hours. How much closer they could get in the next few hours.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Niles." CC offered as she fiddled with her keys after unlocking her door.

Niles couldn't speak…his thoughts were running through his mind to quickly to get any out of his mouth. _"She's fiddling with her keys. What does that mean? Should I kiss her? Does she want me to kiss her? Do I want to kiss her? Oh God do I want to kiss her…" _He was pulled from his thoughts when CC spoke in a voice so foreign to him he has to ask her to repeat it.

"Kiss me." CC whispered softly.

Niles shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry?"

"Kiss me, Niles." CC's gaze fell on his rapidly darkening eyes.

Niles cupped her face in his hands and CC's eyes drifted closed at their warmth. Then his lips softly brushed hers. CC took the initiative and slipped her tongue into the small slit of his lips and deepened their kiss. She reached back and turned the handle of her door sending them practically tumbling into her apartment.

Hands roamed and clothes flew and finally Niles swept CC into his arms and carried her into her room. "CC…" He started as he lay her on the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." CC cooed in her most sultry as she reached for him.

They changed their relationship completely that night. They spent the night making love and exploring every new bit of the unknown that had always been between them. In the morning, Niles and CC made their way back to the mansion and he kissed her lightly and deposited her at the front door before making his way around to the back and slipping silently up to his room.

They moved through their day as always. They threw the same barbs and names. And they played the same practical jokes. They also shared an unseen glance or stolen kiss whenever they were certain they were alone. It was new and exciting and sexy and they couldn't get enough. So, that night after Max and Fran took the children to Boca for the long weekend. Niles and CC slipped upstairs to his room.

"Light some candles, Love. I'm going to take a quick shower and wash the day off of me." Niles started undressing before he hit his bathroom door.

CC smiled at his endearment for her. "Niles!" CC called from his room. "Where are the candles?"

"Top drawer of my dresser!" Niles called as he started the water.

CC opened his dresser drawer and grabbed the candles too quickly sending some loose note paper flying about the room. "Nice job, CC." She murmured to herself as she gathered the sheets of paper together and glanced down at them. "What the…" CC gasped and dropped the papers and candles and ran from Niles' room.

"CC, Love…could you hand me my robe?" Niles called from behind the bathroom door. "CC?" Niles peeked around the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing the papers on the floor Niles groaned. "Shit…" He tore from his room. "CC!" He called and ran up the hall just in time to hear the front door slamming. "CC!" He yelled after her again and when he reached the door he threw it opened just in time to see her climb into a cab. He took two steps out of the mansion before the odd look from a passerby pulled him back to the memory of his current state of undress. "Oh crap."

Niles returned to his room and stepped into the jeans he'd laid out and pulled himself into the first thing he came to in his drawer. A royal blue long sleeved knit sweater. He slipped sockless into his boat shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys in one fluid motion and was back out the door. Headed to CC's to make his plea and beg her forgiveness.

He stood outside of her apartment and practically pounded on the door. "CC…let me it…please…I have to explain." When his pounding finally got the better of Mrs. Trainer next door, she popped her head out.

"Miss Babcock isn't there, Niles. She brought Chester over about ten minutes ago and took off." Mrs. Trainer only watched Chester, in case of an emergency, when CC couldn't bring him to the mansion.

Niles was breathing heavily. "Where'd she go?"

"She didn't say, but she had a carry-on bag with her. She said she'd call me in a few days about Chester." Mrs. Trainer turned as Niles went silent. "A few days? Why is she leaving?"

"Niles…I know it's none of my business, but…she seemed to be…crying." Mrs. Trainer shrugged lightly and closed the door to her apartment leaving Niles nearly broken in the hall.

"I have to find her." Niles thought for a moment then flipped out his cell phone. First he called the mansion to see if there was a message from CC. When there wasn't he called Max in Boca to see if she'd called him. "Yes, Sir…I realize that she could just have taken some time off. I'm just wondering if she called you."

Niles listened to his friend. _"Sorry, Old Man. CC didn't call to let me know anything. I'm sure it's fine, Niles. She'll be back soon enough. The woman deserves a break every now and then."_

"Yes, Sir. You enjoy the rest of your weekend." Niles rolled his eyes and stepped up to the security desk. "Hello, Jack. Did you call a cab for Miss Babcock?"

Jack nodded. "Sure did, Niles. New York Cab company, why?"

Niles hated to lie, but he had already decided he'd lie, cheat and steal to get back what he's lost. "She's taken off without notice and left behind some very important papers. I can't seem to track her down and I think she's turned off her cell phone."

"Let's see." Jack dialed the desk phone. "Hi Rosie, it's Jack again. Yeah, can you find me a drop off destination? I called a cab for Miss CC Babcock. She was picked up here about ten minutes ago." Jack listened and nodded. "Thanks, Rosie…say hello to Sam for me." Jack hung up the phone. "Miss Babcock told the driver to take her to JFK."

"Thanks, Jack…I owe you a cheese cake." Niles offered as he took off out of the building.

"I wonder if he realizes he isn't carrying any papers." Jack smirked knowingly and shook his head.

When Niles arrived at the airport he could see her just past security. He made his way to her gate as she approached the door. "CC…please…wait!" He called she turned for a moment and handed her boarding pass to the attendant and walked onto the jet way.

Niles got to the attendant as she prepared to close the door. "Please…I have to speak to her. Please."

"Do you have a ticket, Sir?" The attendant asked.

Niles shook his head. "No, please…just a moment. I love her." Niles barely managed. But loud enough for CC who stood just out of sight to hear.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, Sir." The attendant seemed genuinely saddened at the emotional man before her. But she did have a job to do, so she started to close the door.

Niles stood there and called with all his strength. "CC! Please don't leave me!" And the heavy door closed cutting him off from the love of his life.

"I'm sorry, Sir." The attendant touched Niles arm softly.

Niles stood and waited, silently praying there would be a knock on the jet way door signaling her return to him. "Where's that plane going?"

The attendant frowned and sighed. "It has a forty-five minute stop in Salt Lake City and then onto Montana."

"Where's she going?" Niles still didn't pull his eyes from the door.

The attendant paused. "Sir, I'm not supposed to…"

"Please." Niles interrupted her. "I love her. Is she going all the way to Montana?"

The attendant quickly glanced at CC's boarding pass and nodded. "Flight 6218, into Great Falls."

"Thank you." Niles finally looked softly at the woman and she could see the glistening in his eyes. He moved to the window to watch as the plane pulled out from the jet way. Then he moved to the ticketing counter again. "I'm sorry, one more thing. Is there any way I can beat that plane into Great Falls?" Niles waited patiently while the woman check all the available flights.

"No, Sir. There aren't any commercial flights that will get you into Great Falls before that flight." The woman looked truly sorry.

Niles stood for a moment. "Could I charter a private flight?"

The woman frowned. Niles didn't strike her as the type to 'charter' a private plane. "Uhm…I suppose I could locate a private charter service, Sir. But with no notice that will be quite expensive."

"Can you just do it for me, please?" Niles lifted the platinum card from his wallet and dropped it on the counter. "There's no limit on that card…" Niles paused momentarily. "But, if you could try to keep it in this atmosphere, I'd appreciate it."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best, Sir."

It wasn't another ten minutes and Niles was being led out to his private plane. It was small, had only six seats, but he didn't care it would get him where he needed to go, which was apparently, Great Falls, Montana.

Niles tried to sleep a bit on the plane since it really was the middle of the night at least, the middle of his normal night. He woke with a start as the plane moved through some turbulence and the co-pilot made an appearance. "Mr. Brightmore?" Niles nodded and extended his hand. "I'm Jeff Peal, the co-pilot. I just wanted to let you know we're heading into a little bit of turbulence, but not to worry it's nothing we can't get you through. We'll be in Great Falls, in about an hour."

"Thank you." Niles smiled and the co-pilot let him with his thoughts. _"Oh, Niles, you've really done it this time. I hardly believe it. I use that tape against her only to have it help me win her just so I could lose her."_

Niles fell into a restless sleep for the last part of his journey. When the co-pilot woke him it took him a moment to get his bearings. "I'm sorry, Mr. Brightmore. I just wanted to let you know we're making our decent into Great Falls."

"Thank you. Really, I'm sorry to pull you away from your family this late in the evening." Niles offered to the man.

The man chuckled. "No family for me, Sir." The man sat down. "That train left the station a long time ago. I understand you're uh…uhm…" The man was honestly stammering unable to continue.

"Chasing a woman?" Niles finished for him. The man nodded. "It's true. I did something terrible, I was playing a prank and well it worked out too well."

"I'm not sure I follow?" The man asked.

Niles gave him the whole sordid tale. "I work with this woman…she's a socialite and I'm a servant."

"Sounds like the title of a 1940's movie musical." The man offered.

Niles nodded that he agreed. "Well, we have a very complicated relationship." Niles went on for the entire decent into Great Falls airport.

"So you see, I made a list…all her likes, things she looks for, desires, most of which admittedly I already knew, but never really thought about. Then I returned the video and put the plan into action. I never expected the underlying lust I felt could ever have been more than that. But…" Niles laughs in spite of himself. "I love her…I suppose I have from the beginning."

"And all the things you did they…" The man coaxed Niles to continue as they rolled into place.

"Helped me to win her. She loves me too, I know it. I could feel it in every look, every touch…" Niles wasn't really talking to the co-pilot anymore…it was more to himself. "I have to find her. Did I beat her plane?" Niles was now a renewed man on a mission.

"I'll check." The co-pilot left him and returned shortly. "Her plane is landing right now…she'll be in gate A2…but it's all the way across the airport. If she's book a rental car you're really going to have to run to catch her."

"Then run I shall." Niles shook the man's hand as he dropped the stairs. "Thanks." Niles practically jumped off the plane and started running toward the attendant standing at the terminal door. "I need to get to gate A2 as quickly as possible."

The attendant pointed him in the right direction. He ran, liked he'd never ran before. Not even playing football in his youth. He made his way to gate A2 but they were closing the door again. "Excuse me, Miss." Niles panted. "Has everyone come off that plane?"

"Yes, Sir. Are you alright? You look like you've just run a mile." The attendant looked at the very flushed Niles.

"I did, chartered flight, from clear across the terminal. Rental cars?" Niles asked breathily. The woman pointed and Niles was off running again.

The other attendant joined her in watching him go. "What was that about?"

"He must be looking for a passenger. He just ran all the way from chartered flights and now he'd headed to rental cars." The first attendant relayed. "I wonder if he knows that more than two miles."

"I wonder if he knows he'd better pray for a cancellation. They don't keep a lot of extra cars over there." The second attendant shook her head.

Niles approached the counters which were empty of patrons, so he scanned the area for CC. She was wearing her red over coat so she should be easy enough to spot.

"She's not here." Niles whispered trying to catch his breath. Then he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. "CC!" He yelled at the figure moving through the revolving door toward the waiting rental car. He was in that door like a shot. He hit that door full force, too much so as he caused the person in front of him to catch their bag effectively jamming the door. "CC! Stop! Please!" CC turned at his voice and he was greeted by her tear streaked face. Their eyes locked for what seemed to Niles to be an eternity. Then as her tears started again she slipped into the vehicle and pulled away barely a moment before Niles finally was free of the door. "Jeep, 4x4, Montana 12-HERTZ." Niles sighed. "Perfect…"

"Excuse me, Miss?" Niles approached the Hertz counter. "I need to rent a car please."

"I'm sorry, Sir, do you have a reservation? We don't keep a lot of extra cars on hand." Niles dejectedly shook his head. "I can check with the other companies." The woman typed into her little computer and smiled. "Alamo had an exchange but I'm not sure…"

"I'll take it…whatever it is." Niles asked. "Thanks." Niles quickly moved down to the Alamo counter. "Yes I understand you had an exchange?"

"Yep." The young counter man answered. "I don't think you'd be interested."

"Look, I don't care what it is…" Niles tossed his platinum card on the counter.

The young man took the card. "I need to see your license. You'll need a special license."

"It's not a bull dozer is it?" Niles laughed as he handed the clerk his license.

The clerk's eyes shot wide. "Wow…I'd never have put you on a class M. Ok, Mr. Brightmore. So you want the works?"

"Yes, please hurry." Niles nodded.

The clerk smiled. "Ok, just sign here and she's yours. Spot A 27." He handed Niles the key. "Do you have a heavier coat?"

"I'll be fine." Niles took the key, his paperwork and his card and bolted for spot A 27. When he found the spot he sighed. "I hope it's like riding a bicycle." With that Niles climbed on the motorcycle and sped off in search of license plate number 12-HERTZ."

He knew he had to be about twenty minutes behind her, but luckily the main road out of the airport took you directly to the highway and that's the only road that really lead to anything.

Niles made his way quickly through the cars checking license plates as he approached each Jeep, and you'd be surprised at the sheer number of them on the roads here. Finally Niles saw the right jeep. "That's it Montana plate 12 HERTZ. Alright, CC…where are we headed?" He positioned himself behind her so it was unlikely she'd notice him but he could easily maneuver to follow.

They don't stay on the highway for long before Niles' sees CC turn off. He follows, and several turns later he stays with CC as she turns onto a dirt road. It wasn't much of a road, really. Hell, if Niles' was honest, it was barely more than a path, but the motorcycle managed with little trouble. He followed her for a good distance until he heard the sounds of rushing water off in the distance and started to get a little worried at exactly where they were headed.

Niles hadn't really paid attention to landmarks or even road signs for that matter, except the small post at the end of the 'driveway' of sorts CC just turned into.

There was a hand painted sign. "Hope's Cabin," Niles read aloud. "I wonder who Hope is." Niles stayed far enough behind CC so she wouldn't notice him. When she pulled up to the cabin Niles had to admit it was beautiful. Not somewhere that anyone who knew her would ever expect to find CC Babcock, but Niles felt oddly like it suited her. It was a most charming chalet type log home. It was probably about 1500 square feet if that, but absolutely as remote as one could ever want. The soft rumble of what Niles' could only assume were the falls or one of the many cascades he'd read about during his flight to Montana, was all he could really hear in the austere quiet. _"We must be right on the river's edge."_ Niles thought to himself turning off the bike as CC climbed out of the jeep.

He stood in appreciative silence as she grabbed her bag and strolled up to the door, unlocked it and entered. "Well, it's now or never." Niles spoke softly to the cool mountain air. He made his was quickly to the door of the chalet. Took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" CC's concerned and cautious voice called from behind the door.

Niles paused for barely a moment. "CC…please…let me in."

"Go away, Niles!" CC tried her best to bark from inside the cabin.

Niles shouted more harshly than he'd intended. "No! Damn it, CC…I followed you all the way across the country! You can at least let me explain!" There was no response. "CC, I'm not leaving until I've explained. Then if you still want me to go I will." Niles could hear her moving around the cabin, pacing, almost like a caged animal. Which is exactly how CC felt.

"I didn't ask you to follow me. Go away!" CC continued moving about the cabin, doing what Niles didn't know, but he wasn't giving up now.

Niles pounded again. "I swear it, CC, I'll stand here banging on this door until you let me explain." Niles heard a loud bang like the slamming of a cabinet or the lid of a trunk, and then her tell tale footfalls heading toward the door.

"Fine!" CC seethed through gritted teeth and opened the door. Her cheeks were still showing the signs of recent tears. "Explain, then you can go."

"Thank you." Niles tried to step forward into the cabin. CC's hand hit his chest stopping him and then pulled back immediately as if burned from the sheer heat of him.

"I said you could explain, I didn't say you could come in." CC stood firm, determined not to be taken in by his charm only to become the punch line in some monumental prank.

Niles sighed and was visibly deflated. He knew he'd screwed up royally this time and there would be no quick fix. "You aren't serious."

"I'm running low on patience, Niles." CC stated keeping all signs of emotion at bay. This wasn't easy, given the way he looked in his jeans with just a bit of the royal blue pullover peeking out from beneath his brown leather bomber jacket, not to mention his windblown hair.

Niles inhaled deeply knowing he'd have one chance and one chance only to make her understand the complicated events of the last several weeks. "Ok, the condensed version is this. First, I'm sorry. I found your dating video and watched it. I knew I shouldn't, but I did. Then I thought I could use it for a great prank, taking those pages of notes on your likes and dislikes. I wrote down all the little things you said you looked for and desired."

CC crossed her arms protectively over her chest and glared at him. "Yes, it was a horrible thing to do. But it didn't take more than a day, no…a moment for me to realize that I already knew most of those things. And it wasn't a week before I started looking for more things I could do to make your day easier." Niles was desperately trying to read her expression, but CC wasn't giving him anything.

"I tried harder with each passing day to bring that soft smile to your lips. I didn't understand it myself, so it's hard to put into the words the way it made me feel thinking and hoping that I'd somehow managed to lighten your load or make you feel special." Niles looked down at his hands as he toyed with his fingers like always when he was nervous.

"Still, my intentions were to use it all against you, or so I thought. Then at the wedding, that was supposed to be the night of my great triumph over CC Babcock, only…it didn't quite turn out like I planned. Cheryl saw right through me. No one's ever been able to read me as well as Cheryl until I met..." Niles brought his eyes back to hers briefly then back to his hands.

"But when she asked me how long I'd been in love with you, it was like the fog had been lifted." He lifted his gaze again to lock with hers. "I know it sounds cliché, but it's the truth. I realized in that moment that I was indeed in love with you. I'd been in love with you for years. I realized that every name, every joke, every zinger that I tossed was only to keep you close, keep you coming back for more. What other reason would you have to seek me out if not to torment me?" When he still saw no softening in her glare he continued.

"I decided I'd that instead of my triumph over CC Babcock, that night would be my confession to CC Babcock." Niles could feel his eyes filling. "I didn't know how or what I would say, but I was determined not to say good night without saying I loved you first. Then you asked me to kiss you and well…the blood rushed away from my brain and I couldn't formulate a cohesive thought." Niles stood there at the door. His heart lay figuratively in her hands. His tears were still hovering in his eyes.

CC stood with her arms still crossed protectively. Her heart was pounding in her chest beneath them. Her resolve was slowly fading but she was determined to make him understand that it isn't that easy to gain forgiveness from CC Babcock, although…he was just about there. "You've explained. Now go." CC whispered with the last bit of strength she could muster and slowly closed the door.

CC slid the locks into place and leaned against the door until she heard the roar of an engine starting. Then she took herself into her bedroom and closed the door. She grabbed the photo she brought of her and Niles at the Awards Banquet he'd escorted her too. "You were so attentive that night. I so wanted it to be real. I was so confused then, Niles." CC spoke to the photo like it was Niles' in the flesh.

"But after the wedding and everything in the weeks leading up to it, I knew. Like you said, a fog had been lifted. It was real, all of it. I, CC Babcock, the 'Bitch of Broadway' was in love with the servant, the boss's butler. I didn't know what to do. Then you at my door, the way you looked at me…I thought, I'll just ask him to kiss me and read his reaction. That should tell me how he feels. Well, it sure as hell did." CC laughed in spite of herself.

CC stood up and placed the photo on her nightstand. "Then I saw that damned list." CC stopped talking to the photo and got herself ready for bed. When she finally climbed under the covers she rolled to face the photo again. "But, you did follow me all this way to explain and apologize. And you did admit that it was a horrible thing to do. And those were three weeks filled with wonderful moments and sweet little gestures. But you also admitted that it was all to use against me." CC rolled away from the photo, again as if it were really Niles.

It was a good five minutes later when CC rolled slightly back to the photo. "But then that night…when you kissed me…every part of me knew it was right. I could feel your love…" CC smirked with the memory. "In more ways than one." CC tossed her sultry laugh into the darkened room. "And I remember something else…after we'd made love, as you pulled me tight against your chest. I was just drifting to sleep…what was it…?" CC lay on her back and strained to remember.

"_Good night, Niles." CC whispered softly._

_Niles pulled CC's back tightly against his chest. "I love you, CC."_

CC gasped and popped up in her bed. "He said he loved me. When he thought I was asleep. Even Niles wouldn't joke about that. Oh, God. Tomorrow I'll just have to find him. If he can find me…I can damned well find him." CC rolled to fact the photo on last time and looking up at the face there she whispered, "I love you, too, Niles."

The next morning when the sun peeked through the curtains of CC's bedroom she stirred a bit and stretched to greet the morning. "Today I will find that man and I will never let him go again." CC leapt out of her bed with near abandon. She made quick work of showering, dressing in jeans a fisherman's sweater and tennis shoes. Had a quick breakfast and made her plan.

"First thing I need to do is call the rental car companies to see what he rented and if it's been returned. Then if not, I'll call the hotels nearest the airport. Niles is meticulous if nothing else, easier to stay close to the airport and cut down on commute time. After I find him, I'll just go get him." CC thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Well ok then, let's go Babcock."

CC grabbed her coat and keys and tossed open the front door of the cabin to find Niles sleeping huddled in a tight ball in the large Adirondack chair on her front porch. "Niles!" CC panicked as the weather in the mountains at this time of year could easily drop into the single digits at night. "Niles! Please dear God, don't take him away from me now!"

Niles grabbed her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap. "It'll take more than I night of freezing weather to take me away from you, Love."

CC jumped up off his lap and playfully smacked his arm. "Niles! You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here...I heard you leave."

"No...you must have hear me start the motorcycle. I had no idea where in the hell to go." Niles shrugged innocently.

CC stood with her fists firmly on her hips and scowled at him.

"Oh, come on, Babs." Niles pulled her again onto his lap. "Admit it…you love me."

CC sighed and smiled at him shaking her head. "God help us all, Niles…I do." CC took his face in her hands and kissed him warmly. "Hey…" CC pulled back suddenly. "Why aren't you colder? It couldn't have been more than ten degrees last night."

"I slept in the jeep. You didn't lock the door. I'm in love, CC, not in sane." Niles raised an eyebrow. With that Niles swept her into his arms and carried her into the house and to the bedroom as she directed.

* * *

After they 'made up', Niles pulled CC's back once again into his chest. "CC?"

"Yes, Niles?" CC cooed softly.

"Why is this called 'Hope's Cabin'?" Niles asked her.

CC turned in his arms and rested her hands on his chest. "This is why." Niles frown told her she'd have to explain. "When I started looking for a place up here the realtor wasn't even going to show this place to me. It had been on the market for years. No one wanted it."

"Why?" Niles asked softly.

CC shrugged in his arms. "It was too close to the river, or too far from everything else…who knows. I took one look at it and I thought it was…"

"Beautiful…" Niles remembered his first thought at seeing the place.

CC smiled at him. "Yeah…I fell in love immediately. Kind of like when I first laid eyes on this miserable old butler I know." She kissed him chastely. "All I ever wanted was someone to love me for me…all the faults and foibles, all the ups and downs…all the…"

"Leaky plumbing?" Niles chided earning him a pinch on the rear. "I know, Love. I'd all but given up on ever finding anyone who would look past what I do to the man underneath. Then you breezed your way into the mansion and I was done for. Not only had I found the love of my life but it was woman whose very motto was that 'the socialite and the servant' don't mix."

CC's eyes started to darken with her desire. "I don't know, Butler Boy…I think we mix pretty well." CC tossed her sultry laugh and felt Niles' twitch a bit beneath the blankets. "Niles…"

"Yes, Love?" Niles smirked at her.

"Care to…mix it up a bit?" CC rubbed noses with him.

Niles grinned. "God, woman, I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
